


Ectober 2020 arc

by dragonsong1986



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ectober (Danny Phantom), Gen, Nonsense, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, Tumblr Prompt, ectober 2020, lexosaurus, playing with the fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsong1986/pseuds/dragonsong1986
Summary: This is an arc covering all of ectober week from lexosaurus on Tumblr, with one storyline. It's choppy and will be a mess. I also don't know where the story is taking me.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Days one and two-fog and pulse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time branching out of HP or original works. Any tips would be welcome. I own the rights to nothing.

“Hey Fenturd, what do you think you’re doing here?” he sneered. It’s always hard being away from the nerd all weekend and it makes him extra rough each Monday. Seeing the boy on a Saturday has the jock giddy and off footed.

“Not now, Dash. Can’t you just wait to be a jerk until Monday?” asked the halfa rhetorically as he went to pass by the bully. The next moment Danny’s face collides with the wall inside the movie theater and he slides to the floor face first. Danny hears his pulse pounding in his head while he tries to get his emotions under control.

All he needs now is to lose control of his powers over something that happens all the time. The young man breathes through his frustration from his interrupted afternoon off. For once his day hasn’t been interrupted by ghosts and he was looking forward to seeing a movie with Sam and Tucker. It’s just his luck that running late has him dealing with Dash and not picking up the snacks like he planned.

To compound his luck, his ghost sense goes off with the temperature drop and the usual visible breath. Glowing fog rolls in from nowhere and surrounds Dash.


	2. Day 3: Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of lexosaurus' ectober 2020 prompts

Danny looks around at the people and sees their movements slow. When time slows around the theater everything has an almost grainy quality, like an old movie brought to life. The air feels heavy and tastes like stale popcorn. It’s both unpleasant and absurd. Time rewinds around a glowing old man in an outdated theater uniform. It looked like he wasn’t there one moment and then he rewinded into view. It was a cool effect.

Time stops around Danny and the ghost that he’s never seen before. He guessed it was because they were both ghosts, but you never know. The whole situation feels odd, like the effects of a bad movie and Danny wonders what this ghost’s motivation is and why he showed up when he did. There haven’t been any sightings at the theater. Not knowing if the ghost is violent, Danny waves awkwardly at him; he’s still Danny Fenton and within view of Dash and the other movie-goers. He’s not sure what they can actually see or hear even though they look frozen in time.

“Um, hello mister ghost. Do you want popcorn or candy with your movie?” Danny asks to distract the ghost from Dash and the others.


End file.
